Destinée à l'aimer, destinée à le tuer
by Twix13
Summary: Les sorciers tuent les vampires quand ils le peuvent. Les vampires tuent les sorciers quand ils le peuvent. Les sorciers n'aiment qu'une seule fois dans leur vie. Les vampires aussi. Je suis une sorcière. Et je suis amoureuses d'un vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating : **K+ et si cela venait à changer je vous le dirais

**Disclaimer : **La quasi-totalité des personnages appartiennent à la formidable et merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer. Les autres personnages sont de mon cru. Les évènements qui ce déroule dans cette fic viennent de mon esprit et je vous prierai de le respecter

**Prologue : Départ**

POV Bella

« Tout va très bien se passer maman, soupirais-je.

-Mais…

-Bella a raison m'man, répondit Belle.

-Mais… Vous… Vous serez toutes seules dans la maison ! J'ai toute confiance en vous mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Nous pouvons nous protéger. »

Après de longues embrassades Belle et moi embarquâmes dans l'avion. Ainsi les deux sorcières s'envolaient vers la minuscule et insignifiante bourgade de Forks, pensais-je, las.

Sorcière ? Oui ! J'ai bien dit sorcière…

**Et voilà, c'est ma première fic alors ne soyez pas trop sévère. N'hésitez pas à laissez une review. J'accepte les reviews anonyme. C'est la bulle jaune là en bas. SVP Merci**


	2. Chapitre1: Phase 1 du plan

**Salut je suis vraiment trop désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster mais je vais tout vous expliquer. En mai je suis parti voir ma famille en France. Et là plus le temps de poster des fic. Une fois rentré je pensais vous poster un chapitre tout frais, mais... j'ai oublié mon ORDINATEUR EN FRANCE! Dans le taxi qui nous a déposé a l'aéroport. On a retrouvé le taxi et j'ai reçu mon ordinateur par la poste. Mais il c'est cassé en cours de route et impossible de l'allumer! Toutes mes données ce sont envolés. Voilà j'ai réécris le chapitre 1 et voilà la suite.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer est la seule génial propriétaire de l'univers de Twilight. Je ne fais que arrangé à ma sauce un monde qui me passionne. Il n'y a que les péripéties et quelques personnage sont inventés par moi.**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier asukafox, passion-d-ecrire, Galswinthe, lvp, rose, manoa-bella, oliveronica cullen massen, mimi la souris et bobotte pour leur reviews et j'espère qu'ils profiteront bien du chapitre 1! **

**Bises**

**Twix13**

Chapitre 1: Phase 1 du plan

POV Bella

Une fois arrivées à l'aéroport, on loua une voiture pour se rendre jusqu'à Forks. Le voyage fut long mais sans plus. Conduire me détendais habituellement: j'aimais la vitesse exaltante même si je courais plus vite qu'une voiture de course roulait cela suffisait. Mais là, je me sentais plutôt ... crispé.

«Eh! Bella?

-Hum.. Quoi?

-Je disais: Sa va?

-Eh... Oui, oui. J'ai juste... une impression.

-Ah...»

La micro-conversation s'arrêta là a mon grand soulagement. Je ne voulais pas inquiété ma sœur. Je tournais un peu avant la limite de Forks dans un petit chemin de terre. Je stoppais la voiture devant la maison. Elle était superbe mais beaucoup trop voyante, on devait être discrète. Si on venait rodée par ici, qui sait ce qu'ils découvriraient?

« J'avais pourtant dis à père de ne pas exagéré. Notre mission ne dois pas échoué. On ne plaisante pas quand il s'agit des vampires. critiquais-je.

-Tu me vexe, ma sœur.

-Comment ça je te vexe? Tu ne... C'est toi qui a choisi la maison?

-Bien sûr! Elle te plaît? Et tu n'a pas vu ton dressing et nos nouvelles voitures!

-Oui, elle est très bi... Dressing? Voitures?

-Oui mais... Bella? Mais, attend! Reviens!»

Je n'écoutai plus je fonçais vers le garage. Une horreur. Des rangées de voiture de luxe. Des Mercedes, des Lamborgini... Comment aller au lycée de Forks sans attirer l'attention? Déjà que notre physique plutôt avantageux vu les regards que les garçons nous ont eu lancés cela n'allait pas être facile alors là...

Les voitures de luxe ne m'inquiétaient plus du tout après être arrivé dans ma chambre je vis a peine les belles couleurs noirs, gris et blancs, les meubles rouges, la bibliothèque... Je ne vis que la porte qui donnait sur le dressing, je m'arrêtais un peu devant la porte, craignant le pire. Je haussai les épaules, j'avais combattu des vampires, je ne craignais pas grand choses après tout. Grave erreur, je sentais l'air me tourné.

«BELLE!

-Oui?

-Pourquoi as tu fais ça?

-Mais... C'est beaucoup trop! Le dressing est plus grand que ma chambre !

-C'est vraiment important que le dressing soit plus grand que ta chambre ? Et puis tu sais très bien que tu ne gagneras pas sur ce terrain.»

Elle avait raison. Je n'ai aucune chance. Elle voit qu'elle a gagné, qu'on visitais le reste de la maison, elle continuait a débité sur l'importance des vêtements dans la vie. Ce que ma sieur pouvait être exaspérante des fois!

«C'est important pour donner une bonne image de soi.

-On risque d'attirer l'attention sur nous. grinçais-je.

-Pff... On vas aller manger, ça nous détendras!

-Je commande les pizzas! J'ai déjà le téléphone dans les mains de toute façon. Chorizo et 4 fromages, sa te vas Belle? criais-je du salon.

-Le paradis!»

20 minutes plus tard, le livreur de pizzas repartais les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche béate d'admiration devant le beauté qui lui avait ouvert.

«Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait à ce pauvre et innocent livreur de pizzas? me reprocha ma sœur.

-Je lui est juste souri, rien de mal. me défendais-je.

-Je t'ai déjà répété 1000 fois de ne pas sourire aux inconnu. Tu es trop belle pour leurs nerfs.

-Mais non, mais non...

On papota beaucoup sur notre nouveau lycée pendant le repas, la rentrée était prévu pour demain et il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain matin.

«En tout cas, la phase 1 de notre plan est près a être mis en place.

-J'ai hâte d'en finir avec cette mission.

-Ne te précipite pas. J'ai le sentiment que cette mission sera bien plus inintéressante que prévue. dis-je gravement.

-J'ai appris à me fier à ton jugement. Allons-nous coucher.

-Belle, je te conseille un sommeil de sorcier.

-Oui je pense que j'en ai bien besoin!

-Au temps que moi!

-Bonne nuit, cria-t-elle.

-Bonne-nuit, répondis-je.»

Je montais dans ma chambre et me préparais à '' dormir''. Chez les sorciers, pour '' dormir'', on se figeait en statue. Pour moi ce soir ce sera du marbre. Ma sœur et moi on s'amusait souvent a prendre différentes poses. On est dans le même état d'esprit que d'habitude sauf que bien entendu on ne peux pas bouger et bien sûr on peut se ''réveiller'' quand bon nous semble. Je ''m'endormais'' et pensai que, définitivement...

…cette mission allait être bien plus intéressante que prévue...

**Alors vous en pensez quoi? N'hésitez pas a me laisser une review, je les lis tout le temps et je verrai si je peux y répondre. Désolé si je ne peux pas. Allez on appuie sur la bulle et avec conviction s'il vous plaît!**

**Twix13**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut, les amis! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle! La bonne c'est que j'ai un nouvel ordi et que j'ai vite finis le chapitre depuis mercredi. Et... Quoi la mauvaise nouvelle? J'espère que c'estpas grave. C'est moi qui devait vous le dire? Ah bas, j'ai du me tromper, car tout vas impec! Je vous laisse et je remercie toute les personne qui mon envoyer une review, ça me fait super plaisir! Bon chap! Et à la prochaine.**

**Twix13**

**Chapitre 2: Pour l'éternité...**

POV Edward

-Désolé vieux.

-C'est rien Em. C'est pas ta faute, mais Rosalie, s'il te plaît, vas-t'occuper de ton mec ou je vais faire un carnage! supplais-je.

-Comme tu veux Eddy.

Je grognais au surnom, mais ne dis rien, trop content que Emmett et ses pensées lubriques partent s'occuper avec Rosalie. La vie de célibataire au milieu de couple n'avait rien de simple. J'attendas encore l'âme qui ne verra pas ce que je suis réelement: un monstre buveur de sang. J'entendis Jasper rentré dans la pièce où je me trouvais avec Esmé qui écrivait une lettre pour un possible futur client.

-Alice? demandais-je

_-Elle prépare nos tenus pour demain, comme tu peux le voir à travers mon esprit, on ne vois plus le parquet et j'ai préféré déserté._

-J'ai vu ça, oui!

_-Hâte de retourner au Purgatoire?_

-Pff... Non, vaiment pas mais c'est mieux que de rester cloîtrer ici 24/24. Et toi?

_-Je suis de ton avis._

Jasper s'installa sur le canapé et zappa à toute vitesse sans vraiment y faire attention, humain n'aurait même pas vu sa main mais mes yeux de vampire voyait sans mal le mouvent répétitif qui devint vite lassant et je m'en désintéressai très vite. Je me décidais à prendre un livre quelconque histoire de m'occuper jusqu'à ce que Alice m'appelle pour m'habiller pour les cours, prétendant que nous avons une réputation à tenir Elle voulait juste hontesement profiter de la situation, oui! Je tournais machinalement les pages du livre dont j'ignorais le titre. Les minutes déjà horriblement longues s'éttirraient au ralenti.

_-Edward?_

-Oui Carlisle?

_-Monte une minute, s'il te plaît, et amène tous le monde dans la salle à manger, merci._

-Esmé, Jasper? Carlisle nous attend tous dans la salle à manger. A mon avis, c'est important.

-Un rapport avec la rentrée de demain? questionna Esmé.

-Peut-être avec les Voturis ou des nomades de passage en ville? propasa Jasper, stratège.

-Je ne sais pas, le mieux est encore d'aller -je.

-Et les autres? demanda Esmé qui nous entranai vers la salle à manger qui ne nous servais pas à manger.

Une fois Emmett a propose de ramener nos proies de nos parties de chasse dans la cuisine et qu'on puisse manger, enfin boire das la salle à manger

-Inutile Jazz, ils sont déjà là-bas, je crois que Alice a eu une vision.

-C'est exacte mon très chère frère! chantonna Alice.

-Que ce passe-t-il Carlisle? s'impatienta Rose.

-Alice va tout vous expliquer.

-Ya-t-il un rapport avec la rentrée de demain? demandis-je.

-Ou avec les Volturis peut-être? proposa Jasper.

-Des nomades? J'ai hâte de leur foutre ne bonne raclée!

-EMMETT! cria Rosalie en lui mettant une violente claque sur la tête. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire l'enfant, la situation est grave voir critique.

-Allons Rose, je suis sûr que la situation n'est pas aussi critique que tu le décrit.

-C'est exacte, Esmé à raison!

-Vas-y Alice, explique leur.

-D'accord, donc demain il va se passer quelque chose d'éssentielle pour notre famille mais aussi un évenement grave au lycée alors il faudra que soyons sur nos gardes.

-Ne vaut-il pas mieux rester ici, ou même déménager? proposa Esmé. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez en danger.

-Ah,non! Nous avons presque finis notre lycée ici. Je me plaît à Forks! attaqua Rose. Nous pouvons menez une exictence humaine, nous pouvons sortir presque tout les jours et oublié notre condition, je ne bougerais pas d'ici avant que ce ne sera vraiment nécessaire.

-Si Rose reste, je reste ici. Personne ne me séparera de ma Rosie chérie!

-Merci Emmett.

-Nous ne sommes pas obligés de recourire à ça, Carlisle et Esmé, pourrais se poster près du lycée et pourrais intervenir en cas de problème, exposa le Lutin. Si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr.

-Je ne vois aucun problème,je dois juste appelé l'hôpital pour les prévenir que je prends mon jour de congé. accepta Carlisle.

Il sortit de la pièce pour téléphoner et reviens vit prendre part à la conversation, Alice nous avoua qu'elle n'avait aucune autre précision sur ce quinous attendais leendemain, cela pour tout aussi bien être ue visite surprise des Denalis à une visite surprise de chères amis les Volturis. EElle s'inquétait beaucouppour son dos, les autres avaient beau la rassurer rien n'y faisait et elle se renfrogais de plus finîmes ar nous accorder sur la démarche à suivre. Carlisle et Esmé se posteront a la cime des arbres qui bordent l'aire de pic-nique du lycée. Quand à nous, nous passeront une journée pafaitement normale. Tous le monde reparit à ces activités et Jasper fit remarquer Emmett que si Esmé avait fait insonoriser les chambres c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Je m'installais au piano, commençais à jouer et me vidait la tête. Esmé avait arrêter de travailer, je jouais son morceau préféré et elle me remerciais mentalement. Je jouais une bonne partit de la nuit jusqu'à que Alice m'appelle pour m'ordonner de m'habiller. Je protestais pâtesement et pensais que je pouvais bien m'habiller seul. La nuit passa vite ensuite et bientôt il fut l'heure de partir, nous partîmes donc avec l'habituel retard de 15min grâce à Alice qui hésitait entre la tenue 22, 18 et 36. Nous nous sommes garés à notre place habituel et je descendais de ma Volvo, u petit attroupement c'était formé autour de deux personnes que je distinguais, je hochaisles épaules, après tout, qui ça interressait à part ces adolescents bourrés d'hormones jusqu'au cou? En tout cas, certainement pas moi.

-Quesqu'elles sont belles les nouvelles!

-Ouais, elles ressemblent un peu aux Cullen, tu trouves pas?

-Ouais! Tu crois qu'ils sont tous de la même famille?

-Possible, après tous, on ne sait rien sur eux.

Je tendis l'oreille pour en entendre plus, mais les deux adolescents nous avez vus été partis plus loin poursuivre leur conversation. Le regard des autre, et le mien, c'étaient, tournés vers Alice, qui avait l'air encore plus perdu que nous. Avit-elle vraiment perdu son don? Les pouvoirs pouvaient-ils disparaître? Des dizaines de pensées et pas que ls iennes ce bousculaient dans ma tête.

_Comment ais-je pu rater çà? Et si c'était le fameux évenement? _Alice.

_Oh, mon Dieu! Alice, que faire? Et moi. Ais-je perdu mon don? Ouf... Sa va. Je vais essayer de la détendre. _Jasper.

_Chouette il vas y avoir de la bagarre! En même temps c'est que des filles. Edward, je t'interdis de rapporter ou sinon... _Emmett.

_Olàlà... Ils devraient ce détendre, ce sont sûrement des végétariennes... Pas la peine de paniquer... _Rosalie.

Mon don sembait fonctionné mais celui de Alice c'était révélait inefficace. Et si c'était, l'une d'elle avait peut-être un don? Et si l'une d'elle était mon âme-soeur ,Non! Je suis un monstre...

pour l'éternité...

**Alors? Comment vous trouvez? Laissez une review, ça motive super bien? Et sinon que voulez vous qui arrive au gang des poufs (Jessica et Lauren) et à Mike? Moi je vois bien une jolie humiliation en public mais rien de vraiment très méchant. 0:-))**

**a+**


	4. Chapitre 4-Le code 3-2-1-6

**Salut excuser moi pour le retard ! Je suis impardonnable, mais ici c'était la rentrée des classes alors j'étais une peu surchargée, c'est dur la 4ème! Et en plus mes parents m'ont privée d'ordi pedant 2 SEMAINES ! Voilà le chapitre que je mourais d'envie d'écrire, beaucoup de choses : la rentrée des filles et donc première confrontation avec les Cullen...**

**Je n'en dis pas plus vous le découvrirais dans le chapitre et les suivants...**

_**En italiques, les pensées.**_

**Chapitre 3: Le Code 3-2-6**

POV Bella

-AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGG!

Ainsi commença ma journée qui promettait d'être des plus agréables.

-Hin hin, très drôle Belle. Vraiment très spirituelle, très mature comme attitude, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi! Espèce de TROLLE!

Pendant la nuit j'étais partis dans un vrai lit comme j'avais finis mon sommeil "réparateur". Je m'étais réveillé avec un bon seau d'eau bien fraîche sur le visage, très doux comme réveille! Comment bien se réveiller et donc passé une bonne journée par Isabelle et Isabella Swan! Je déteste ma vie...

-Plus pour longtemps, jeune sorcière, me souffla une douce voix à mes oreilles, ton heure est bientôt arrivé, tu suivras le même parcours que moi...

Sa voix ressemblait à celle de... Non c'est impossible... Bon... Retournons à mes problèmes ... aquatiques. Quelques minutes plus un séchage expresse et je descendais prendre mon petit déjeuner. On discutait de tout et de rien quand Belle me posa, THE question:

-On prend quelle voiture?

Aah! Je vous est bien eu! Vous pensiez vraiment qu'elle allait me demander si j'allai chercher un petit ami! Vraiment, vous le pensiez?

-Hého, Bella, revient sur Terre.

-Hein, heu. Pardon j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais?

-J'avais remarqué. Alors? On prend quelle voiture?

-Toi tu fais comme tu veux, répondis-je. Mais moi j'y vais en moto! Je ne veux rater ça pour rien au monde! Rien au monde!

-C'est bien ce que je pesais. Et c'est moi qui suis puérile? Tu es quand même gonflée! Bon, OK! Alors je prendrais la mienne.

Dans le garage, je soupirais encore devant le luxe et les ennuis que cela pouvait apportée, déjà qu'on était nouvelle alors si en plus on arrivait au volant de voitures de luxe... Quel gamin de cette région pouvait ce payer des voitures un prix aussi exubérants? Aucun! Parfaitement! Je montais sur ma moto et enfilais mon casque et mon manteau en cuir bien noir digne des gothiques! Je fis la course avec Belle e je gagnais encore, sur les motos, c'était moi la meilleure! Mais quand elle monte dans ses voitures de sports je le ramène un peu moins... On trouvait une place sur le parking de Forks High School et comme prévue toutes les têtes se sont tournés devant nous, les mecs bavaient sur nos bécanes et les filles bavaient parce que comme tous les autres lycée, les élèves pensaient que nous étions des mecs! Là je jouais une de mes scènes préféré de l'année le moment où j'enlevais mon casque et balançais mes cheveux comme dans les films d'action, ça ne rata pas et toutes les filles qui pensaient déjà au moyen de nous abordés laissaient tombés leurs mâchoires! Tordant! Et les mecs n'en menaient pas large croyais moi! Nous traversions le lycée devant les regards ahuris du public. Nous nous dirigions vers le secrétariat quand un blond nous abordas (N.B. / Et oui il fallait bien que Mike arrive à un moment ou à un autre! Quel pot de colle!)Avec un sourire qu'il croyait sûrement irrésistible. Pendant qu'il parlait d'une voix sensuel ou du moins qui était sensés l'être, je visitais ses pensées:

_...me demande bien laquelle je me tape en premier elles ont l'air aussi chaude l'une que l'autre! Ou alors deux en même temps se sera ma première fois avec des jumelles, je suis sûr qu'elles l'ont déjà fait toutes les deux, je les invites a une soirée, je les fait picoler et l'affaire est dans le sac! De toutes façons aucune filles ne me résistent et..._

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Et dire qu'il avait l'air sympa. Belle était aussi figée que moi!

-Désolé, on doit y aller! bafouillais-je.

Et merde maintenant il va pensait qu'il me fait d l'effet. Oh puis zut!

-Tu as entendu ses pensées, s'exclama ma jumelle une fois sorti de sa tétanie.

-Tu parles si j'ai entendu! C'est comme si il les hurlait !

-Moi, je ne m'approche plus de lui! dis-je en même temps qu'elle!

-Ahahahaha!

-Quand même ce mec il est grave, y a pas un garçon pour rattraper l'autre! Désespéra ma soeur.

- En même temps on n'est pas ici pour voir les garçons de l'état de Washington! Je tiens à te rappeler qu'on a une mission. On est appelée a de plus grande choses, dont toutes ses personnes n'ont pas idées ! Nous avons un destin.

-Je le sais mais c'est dur de savoir que son destin est déjà tracé.

-Je suis dans le même pot que toi. compatis-je.

-C'est l'heure d'aller en cours, tu ne voudrais pas entendre tes profs raller dès le premier cours, ma chérie ?

-Depuis quand t'en soucies tu ? C'est moi qui suis responsable d'habitude !

-Retard, retard, retard… Lalalala…Premier jour, premier jour, premier jour… Lalalala...

-Ok, ok . On y va !

Les cours furent en-nu-yeux. Tellement simple. Tellement répétitif. Je retrouvais Belle devant le lycée pour aller déjeuner, quand elle arrivait elle avait l'air folle de rage.

-Mmmhh… Laisse-moi deviné. Ça commence par M…

-Oh, fout-moi la paix.

-Allons bon ! Que qu'il a fait ce pauvre Newton ?

-IL MA TOUCHEE LES FESSES !

-…  
-Quoi ? Quesque y a ?

-Pffrr… Ahahahah ! C'est trop drôle !

-Mouais. Le mieux c'était le « Oups désolé… » qu'il m'a sortie après ! D'une voix… sensuelle et chaude… dit-elle en faisant les guillemets.

-Bien, affaire classée. Je meurs de faim ! Espérons que leur nourriture ne soit pas trop mauvaise !

-Grosse gourmande, va !

-Et alors !

-Tu es incorrigible !

Nous arrivions devant le réfectoire quand mon instinct me dit que quelque chose clochait.

_Quelque chose cloche. C'est pas normal. _pensa ma sœur à mon intention.

Je rentrais dans la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Mais le mien ne put se détacher d'Eux.

-Belle ? On a un code 3-2-1-6…

-Oh. Non…

Mes pensées étaient maintenant fixer sur un seul but : attraper les 6 vampires présents dans cette salle…

… et les tuer jusqu'au dernier…

**Pas taper, pas taper ! Je sais c'est vache de vous laisser en plan mais j'avais trop envie de couper là !**

**Encore désolé pour tous ce retarde mais je ne vous décevrais pas.**

**Merci à Guest et Guest qui ont postés respectivement le 10/20/12 et le 11/2/12 et qui m'ont convaincu qu'il était peut-être le temps de me bouger le c.. Merci à tous ce qui suivent cette fiction et son auteur (moi donc), qui l'ajoute comme favoris ou son auteur (toujours moi) et qui prennent le temps de poster, je sais comment nous sommes et même si on aime on ne prend pas la penne de poster alors merci encore !**

**A bientôt !**

**Twix13**


End file.
